A Typical Journal by a Typical Teen
by Mystic Music
Summary: Samantha Jones has many problems especially relating to her parents divorce. But as her freshman year progresses she begins to realize the truth behind the divorce and starts to gain respect for the people who had been there to help her the whole time...


**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so I'm expecting it to be a lot worse that what I want it to be. But then again, I'm a hard critic. That's where you come in. I need my readers to leave reviews. Tell me what you honestly think and how I can improve. Be brutal if necessary, I promise I won't get butt-hurt. If you really like it or have ideas that you'd like to possibly see later in the story I'm open to that too. I'll post a new chapter after a minimum of 2 reviews are posted because I don't want to keep posting stuff no one is reading.**

**This idea came to me when I came across some old journals I'd written. I decided I wanted to make a fictional character and have it seem like she is entering logs into a journal. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The events that partake in this story are fictional and did not really happen. All characters were made up by me and this is my original work. I base the events off of personal experiences and the experiences my friends have shared with me. Any similarities between this and real life are simply coincidental. **

Chapter 1

8-10-08

Dear Journal,

I don't quite understand why people start off diary's and journals in that way and then proceed to explain themselves to a mere book filled with plain paper. But who am I to break with tradition…

My name is Samantha Jones and I am 14 years old. I have brown eyes that are so dark they almost look black. My hair is brown and goes down just passed my shoulders, and lucky for me, it's naturally straight. No straightner for me! My favorite color is currently blue, but that is bound to change because I love just about every color out there… except yellow. I have a beagle puppy that I love SO much named Maya. She's the family dog, but in all reality, she's mine. I'll explain a little more about the whole situation later.

But for starters, my mom bought me this journal when we went "back to school" shopping, She explained that the transition between middle school and high school can be hard and stressful, so she bought me a journal so I can sort out my thoughts and express myself through words. But that's all just a load of crap. I know that the real reason she got this for me was so that she could go behind my back and read it. After "the issue" that happened a year and a half ago, I have tried to keep as much distance from both parents as I can.

"The issue," as I like to call it, was my parent's divorce. Thinking back on it, I don't remember much conflict between them until the very end. It seems like they broke it off just because they were getting tired of each other. I thought marriage was supposed to be a sacred bond between two people who loved each other, and that could stand through simple bickering. That's all I ever heard from them when they were together. Some of my friends talk about how their parents fought all the time, nonstop. That I can understand. But my parents only had the typical "little marriage bickerings" that happen in every relationship. So, I am still mad at them for not working it out.

Let's talk about each of my parents for a moment… My mom has longish brown hair and brown eyes. I look very much like her, and I guess that's good, because she is very pretty. If only we had a better relationship. But I don't think that will happen. She's too controlling and judgmental. That's why she wants me to do this whole journal thing. But I'm not going to let her be satisfied. I'm going to let her see me writing in this journal, so that she knows that I'm using it. But, I'm going to keep it with me at all times, or lock it in my locker at school, or hide it. I will, with all of my power, make sure she never gets her nosey hands on this journal. Now, onto my dad. He has pepper black hair and blue eyes. About 2 months after "the issue" he started dating a woman by the name of Bethany. Ten months later he married her… Even though I'm not thrilled with that whole idea I still think I like my father more at this point. I've always been a daddy's girl and he seems to know that I need my space because he doesn't try to butt into my life.

Back to Maya. She was given to me by my father soon after "the issue". I'm pretty sure he just gave her to me as a "I hope this makes up for everything you've been through" gift. But it so does not come near everything he would ever have to do to make it up to me. But he earned a few brownie points, that's for sure.

Well, tomorrow is my very first day of high school. I'm not really sure what to expect, but I guess I'm excited. I don't think I will know very many people though. Unfortunately, I'm not going to the school most of my friends are. It really sucks. I just hope I don't end up being the unsocialistic person who sits in the back of the classroom with no friends, and just comes to schools and goes straight home, with no real life. Yes, those are the dreams, otherwise known as nightmares, that have been flooding my dreams for the past week and a half.

Well, believe it or not, it's getting late. I'd like to get as much quality sleep as I can before tomorrow, so I'm going to stop writing for the night. Besides, I think this is the most I've written in a long time. It honestly felt nice to just get things off my chest. But I'll never tell my mom that… can't have her think she did something right. I know she'll get all snotty about it.

-Samantha


End file.
